FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention consists of three invention groups. The first invention group relates to novel diguanamines and diguanamine derivatives as well as their use in paints, adhesives and the like; the second invention group is concerned with flame-retarding, thermal stabilization and compatibilization methods of resins, said methods making use of the diguanamines or novel diguanamine derivatives, and also with similar applications of polymeric microspheres obtained from such diguanamines; and the third invention group pertains to their use as thermosetting molding compositions and thermosetting expansion-molding compositions and also to preparation processes of such diguanamines and diguanamine derivatives.
To facilitate understanding of the present invention which involves these invention groups, this specification is edited in a somewhat unusual order so that the invention is described group by group except for some descriptions.
First Invention Group